Flame (Hitoshi Izanagi)
Igneous is a orange-clad ninja born with pyrokinetic powers who made his first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Appearance Flame stands about 6ft, 1in Personality History Hitoshi Izanagi, comes from a realm that was destroyed by the forces of Shao Kahn. Since his teenage, years he was adopted by the lin-kuei clan of assassins. After being captured by the Tengu, for trespassing and trying to steal their food. The clan's grandmaster, saw that he could be an asset to the Tengu, because of his unique pyromancy and offered the boy a chance to become part of the clan. Originally Hitoshi was going to sneak away after eating and stealing some food, but quickly his mind was changed after watching two of the young ninjas battle it out. He was sure, that he could gain great knowledge to fend for himself. Years have passed, since joining the Tengu clan. Mortal Kombat X Intro: Variations Cinder - Pyromancer - Combat Characteristics Powers & Abilities Fighting Style: Kung-fu Tiger-Style Weapon: Flame Bringer- a black steel hilt katana with several holes on the hilt part of the sword. The sword's blade is a chrome like color which tends to turn into a flame like color when Flame decides to unleash its power through the use of his own. Pyromancy: Being born with the power over heat and fire, flame seems to focus more on the use of his pyromancy to burn, heat, slice or incinerate opponents. Though as a teenager, he was adopted by the Tengu like many others for the gift of his pyromancy to help him control and utilize his fire like powers, to be used for the benefit of the Tengu clan. Signature Moves *'Rolling Flame Uppercut': Borrowed from Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Igneous fist lights on fire before doing a roll into an uppercut cause both melee and fire damage to the opponent. *'Ember Away/Embers Towards': Igneous's body becomes a cloud of ash and embers before dashing forwards or backwards evading enemy projectiles and attacks. *'Flame Tiger': Igneous fires a fire projectile that looks similar to a tigers head, by placing his hands together and thrusting them forward towards his opponents. **'Burnout' (Enhanced): In this enhanced move, flame fires a flame blast out of his hands causing a couple hits of damage. * Throw Igneous grabs the opponent by the left shoulder and stabs his right hand into their stomach before lighting it and the opponent on fire causing some fire damage before kicking the opponent away with his right foot. X-Ray Move - Chest Cavity: Flame grabs the opponent's left arm, twisting the opponent's wrist breaking his/her arm followed by pulling his right fist back; Which then lights on fire thrusting it into the opponents chest while turning his fist towards the left, which in return launches the opponent back a couple feet while spinning that same direction breaking all center bones of his opponents chest. (Mk 2011) Combustion: Fatalities *'Flame on:' Flame would stand in-front of the opponent in stance where his left fist, arm are pointing towards the opponents direct about 2 to 3 feet away, having concentrated enough fire into his right hand he would then slide forward while thrusting his right hand fingers first into the center of the chest of his opponent allowing his flames to enter the opponents body lighting them on fire till they become a skeleton letting the opponent's skeleton fall on the floor breaking into pieces. *'Flame burst:' A move where Flame grabs the opponent by the throat and lights them on fire, turning them into a skeleton. (Mkx) **''Mk3-Flamming burst: A fatality in mortal Kombat 3 where flame grabs the opponent by the throat, making flames glow around the body and blowing them into pieces. (Mugen)'' Character Relationships Allies Reptilian: In the ground almost near to dead Flame generously help the warrior sending him to the earth forces where they helped created his new cybernetic arms. Since then Reptilian has given Flame his out most loyalty and respect becoming his right hand clan general. Quotes Intro "Where there is fire, there is calamity." (To Raiden) "The thunder god, who destroyed the timeline." (To Liu Kang) "The cocky monk, who died for nothing." "I guess it's time for me to join the fight." Round Win "You lack dicipline." "Come at me.. once more.." Game Win Trivia *Igneous was originally a red colored ninja, but was later changed due to a couple reasons. The first reason was because he looked similar to Ermac in color and the another was because an artist i commissioned accidentally made him orange. *Igneous original name was flame, but was later changed on 10/17/2018. *Igneous was created as a character named "Flame" in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.